


Touch

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: A short poem on Shiraishi's good ending from the original cxm game based on lyrics from Daft Punk's song, Touch.It's not really a poem to be honest; more like just another random collection of thoughts for the lyrics.
Relationships: Shiraishi Kageyuki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Touch

_Touch, I remember touch_

He remembers the warmth of your hand.

_Pictures came with touch_

As you slowly guided his hands, memories of happier days replayed over and over in his mind. 

_A painter in my mind_

You noticed that whenever he looked at you, he always looked as if he were about to cry.

_Tell me what you see_

He sees your motionless body laying on the bed.

He's seen it only once and once is _far_ too many times. 

_A tourist in a dream_

While still in the abyss of dreams, you had always felt as if you had to hurry and wake up. 

**(--Is waiting for you.)**

_A visitor it seems_

He was your only visitor. 

He selfishly didn't want anyone else interfering.

_A half-forgotten song_

You don't remember much of anything and yet the sound of his voice is very soothing and familiar to you. 

_Where do I belong?_

He himself couldn't live out in the light.

But _you_ could. 

_Tell me what you see_

He would bring you back.

_I need something more_

Back to where you belonged--

**Author's Note:**

> The guided hands part is based on a cg from unlimited of ichika teaching him how to sew.
> 
> Let me know of any other questions by leaving me a comment lol. 
> 
> Lyrics are italicized.


End file.
